Fried Chicken
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: * DARK SEDDIE * I wished as though I never would have let her go. If I hadn't, she would be here with me. But I did, and now I am facing the consequences. I wish that I could go back, and fix everything. But I can't anymore.


Fried Chicken

~*~Freddie POV~*~

I remember her standing at her locker, talking and laughing with _him_. She was gorgeous. Really gorgeous. Her hair was curled, she was wearing jeans and a cute top. She looked nothing like she did a few months ago. She started wearing makeup and nicer clothes and shoes. Something I would have never seen coming. But _he_ changed her.

It happened a few weeks ago. She started dating the quarterback of the football team after they became partners in science. She said he was the one. I never heard he say that before. Ever. It really was shocking to hear that from her. Really shocking.

I remember a few weeks later, a day after she accidentally revealed her relationship with him. Yeah, accidentally revealed her relationship with him. I was told that he didn't want anyone to know that he was dating the web star that she was. He would have been made fun of by the other football players. But she did anyway. What she did was post a picture of them on a date. A picture that he didn't approve of. I didn't know what had happened, but I could tell that it was bad a few days later.

She came into school. She was tired and she had bruises. She smiled, I could tell that it was a fake smile. I was standing with my AV buddies. She was at her locker and she began to put things into it. He came over to her as she tensed up. He said something into her ear, and she nodded. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could tell it had something to do with the bruises.

He left with his friends, and she slumped. She closed her locker and looked at me. She quickly looked to see is he was near. She then looked at me and smiled and waved. She then went on her way.

That was the last time I saw her.

I asked him, but he just would change the subject. Later that day, I asked another one of his friends, and he said he swore that he would not tell. This made me mad. I had to know where she was. She was one of my friends, but I haven't talked to her since he and her started dating a few weeks ago. When I went home that night, I found out what had happened.

I walked into my apartment, my mom was sitting on the couch. She looked as though she was crying. I sat my book bag down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down Freddie," she said. I sat down beside her. She held my hand.

"So what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know how to tell you this nicely," she began.

"'Mom, just tell me," I said.

"Sam committed suicide." she looked away.

My heart stopped. My entire world stopped. The love of my life, gone forever, never to be seen again. I broke down. My mom held me.

The funeral was held a few days later. Carly looked miserable, so did I. We lot our best friend. My mom and spencer tried to comfort us, but they knew that there was nothing that they could do.

I stood at the cemetery. I looked around when the pastor began to say a prayer. I saw that he was there. He was smiling. I hated him for that. He then left with his football buddies. I had to finish him off for Sam, the love of my life, that he took from me.

It was the day that Carl and I returned to school. It was a good week after the funeral. I just couldn't get the courage to get up and go to school and face the questions that everyone would ask me. When Carly and I walked in, a few teachers protected us as we went to our lockers and went to first period. By 2nd period, I told them that I didn't need them, but Carly did. Carly thanked me and she went on her way to 3rd period. I stayed behind in the hallway. He was at his locker with another girl. The girl left and went on her way. I walked right up to him.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what Benson?" he asked.

"Why did you hurt her?" I asked.

"She released a picture of me, not being tough. I had to teacher her a lesson. So I raped her, and I guess that she felt horrible afterward. So, she committed. I guess. " he then closed his locker and went to class.

I picked up my book bag and went to the Puckett's. Pam was home, I was glad.

I knocked on the door. Melanie answered.

"Hello Freddie," she said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, letting me in. I walking inside. There were a lot of flowers and pictures all over the coffee and end tables. Pam was looking at some, she was smiling and crying.

"Hello, Ms. Puckett," I said.

"Hello Freddie," she said as she sat pictures down.

"What are you doing here?" Melanie asked me from behind.

"Just came to see how you guys are holding up," I replied

"We're okay, I guess," Melanie said, and began to cry. I went over to her and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder.

"Mel, should we give it to him?" Pam asked from the couch.

Melanie looked at me and nodded. I was confused. What was she going to give to me. Melanie left my embrace and left the room. She then came back with a envelope. She handed it to me.

"Sam wrote that for you," Pam said.

"She did?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you can read it here or at home," Melanie said.

"I can read it now," I replied.

"Your call," Melanie said.

I opened the envelope, and inside was a piece of note book paper. On it was written:

_Dear Freddie,_

_I should have listened to you. He was bad, real bad. _

_Freddie always remember that you are the computer geek. Never give up on working at Pear. I know I ruined your chance before, and I want you to know that I want you to try again and never give up. Please try to keep Carly safe from the bad people. I don't want you or anyone else to go through with this again. Ever. _

_I have to do this. He caused me too much pain. He did. The smiles that I tried to use to hid the face that he was abusive. I want to be the blonde-headed demon that you always knew and loved. Yes loved. _

_Freddie, I loved you. When we dated, I should have never let go. I still loved you through that horrible relationship that made me do this. Please find someone else, and treat her right. Make sure that you love her forever. Maybe have and kid and name it Fried Chicken for me.(I know your thinking no) _

_Please, keep my family safe. Even though it is messed up. Please be nice to Mel. She has a dislike for you ever since she found out that we dated. Be nice you your mom. I know that she is crazy, but she loved you. Love her forever. _

_See you again Freddie, someday. _

_Love, Sam _

I read the letter again. I looked at Pam. She stood up and walked over to me. She hugged me and held me tight. I hugged her back. I began to cry. Melanie came over and hugged me too, telling me that everything was okay. I knew it had to be.

~*~10 Years Later~*~

I sat on my living room floor, playing with my adoptive daughter. I never married. I couldn't. I remembered how I couldn't keep a steady relationship with any girl that I went on a date with. Sam would have called me a wimp for that. I looked at my daughter, she had blue eyes, and a little bit of blonde hair. I kissed the top of her head as I picked her up. I sat her in the play pen nearby.

She was hungry. I went to the small kitchen of my two bedroom apartment, and made her a bottle. I went over to the playpen and picked her up. I saw on the couch, and put the bottle in her mouth, she began to eat. I looked at her, and then to the wall. I looked at the framed letter on the book case. Then at the picture of Sam. Then down at my daughter.

I named her, Samantha Benson, a name that I would have loved to give to Sam one day. But the chance was taken away, by the football player that was now rotting in jail. Yes, jail. He was arrested a few weeks after Sam left us, for me going and telling the police.

I looked at the picture of Sam and then down at baby Sam. She had finished her bottle.

"All done already Fried Chicken?" I asked and she smiled.

Yes, I nicknamed her Fried Chicken. Everyone though that I was nuts for doing so, but Pam and Melanie kept their mouths closed. They knew the real reason behind that name.

And it had to do with my Blonde Headed Demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I know that this was sad. Please review!<strong>


End file.
